Scrub
by badwolf1999
Summary: Set during Girl Meets the Forgotten. We all know Farkle isnt built for manual labor but what are the effects of the janitor job?How will Lucas help him out? Larkle, and Insecure!Farkle
1. Chapter 1

. Scrub.  
Farkle couldn't believe this was his elective. A janitor, him the smartest student stuck cleaning up? He should've never made that volcano with Lucas. At least he had his best friend to go through this hell with him. He was the only good thing about this experience. After the first day Farkle quickly learned his small body was not made for manual was going to rule the world dammit! He definitely would not be cleaning stalls like a low life. His mind was his strength not his muscles, unlike Lucas who had both. He's so perfect Farkle doesn't know whether to slap him or kiss him. Okay maybe he's leaning towards the kissing. But no one has to know that pretty boy has captured the heart of yet another with his stupid perfect so maybe Farkle was a little bitter, it wasn't his fault Lucas was so strong and tall and kind. He had no doubt if he asked Lucas would shoulder the work, but he couldn't do that . He wasn't a weak girl he could hold his own weight. He stared at the floor of the bathroom mind in another place entirely yet his arm doing the same mechanic scrubbing motion. He was startled back into reality by Lucas' voice  
"Hey you done with that stall yet ?"  
Farkle looked at his progress and was surprised to see the floor tinted with pink bubbles instead of the pristine white of cleaning products.  
 _What?  
_ He lifted the scrubber seeing nothing strange on the bristles, but recognizing the pain the movement brought. Suddenly he realized what the substance was. Blood. His blood more specifically where he had rubbed the skin red around his nails. It seems the cleaning had opened small wounds around his nail bed.  
 _Ow  
_ "Farkle you okay in there? "  
Lucas said rapping his knuckles on the door eager to wrap up for the day.  
"Um-Ju-just a second"  
Farkle panicked quickly wiping the floor with the rag and his hands on his jeans.  
 _Oh God I hope Lucas doesn't see. Smart move Farkle day dreaming and hurting yourself. Super genius my ass.  
_ He stood cringing at the soreness in his knees and the stiffness in his back. He pushed open the door to come face to face with Lucas who was leaning against the frame.  
"You okay buddy?" He asked concern evident in his face.  
Farkle slipped his injured hand in his pocket wincing and giving a small smile.  
"I'm fine."  
Lucas shrugged and ruffled Farkles hair.  
"Alright then let's go find the Janitor and give him his supplies so we can go home for the day. "  
Farkle nodded enthusiastically, taking a small step and groaning at the pain that seemed to overtake his slight frame. Lucas noticed and gave him a once over, seeing his exhaustion for the first time.  
"You sure you're okay?"  
Farkle smiled .  
"Stupendous. No can we get a move on, we're going to miss the subway. "  
Lucas nodded and started towards the door of the bathroom, holding it open for the shorter boy.  
"Thanks."  
Lucas just nodded and followed Farkle out and matched his slow pace to the Janitor's' closet. Lucas stood close to Farkle their arms brushing as Farkle stumbled down the hallway. Something was definitely up, but the younger man was to prideful to admit if he was hurt. Lucas thought of all the scenarios and why his friend was so tired. Could it be he wasn't getting enough sleep? Maybe, they did have a history test yesterday so it was probably just the late night studying. But why would Farkle study last minute like that? He basically memorized the whole text book so what could it be?

They keep on until they reached the closet's door, Lucas opened it and held out his hand for Farkles stuff. He then placed the tools on the shelves and turned around brain still running wild. He closed the door and walked out. Farkle dragged his feet following Lucas.  
Lucas brain paused and processed the fact Farkle has his right hand in his pocket the whole walk. That was definitely strange. Lucas couldn't remember ever seeing his friends hand in his pockets it seemed to casual.  
"Hey Farkle what's wrong with your hand?"  
Farkle stopped walking,then he shrugged and continued his trek. Why was the janitor's closet so far from the second story bathrooms?  
 _So not telling huh...  
_ Lucas needed a new plan. He could just force the truth out of him, but that seemed like a last resort. But he couldn't leave it alone, Farkle was just so small and wonderful it's like Maya said he needs to be protected. Decided Lucas reached his arm out and touched Farkle's slim shoulder. Pulling his body to the side so he could look him in the eye. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that his hand almost covered the whole shoulder.  
 _God this kid is tiny._  
"Listen bud, I know something is wrong. You can tell me, I'm your friend"  
Farkle looked up into his blue eyes  
Oh this is nice.  
He looked away fast and seemed to avoided eye contact. He shrugged the large warm hand off his shoulder and moved forward.  
"I'm fine Lucas don't worry"  
 _Okay plan B. Use force.  
_ Lucas once again grabbed his shoulder but instead of turning he not so gently shoved Farkle to the nearest wall. Farkles eyes widened as Lucas' face came closer.  
"What's wrong with your hand"  
"Nothing! "  
Farkle stared at Lucas trying to gain the upper hand, failing his uninjured hand.  
"Farkle" Lucas said in a warning tone, pinning the small wrist to the wall.  
"I said it's nothing!" Farkle shot back.  
Lucas slammed his fist on the wall next to the small boys head. Farkle flinched at the show of rage.  
"Show. Me. Your. Hand."  
Farkle seeing no way to get out of this one slowly lifted his hand from his pocket wincing at the movement. It looked worse than before with blood seeping from his nails rubbed all over his palm.  
Lucas quickly dropped Farkle's other hand to grasp the bloody one with his big hands, gently examining the cuts, like he was afraid Farkle would break.  
"It's nothing "

Farkle said sourly staring at the floor, trapped between the cold wall and Lucas's warm body. This was so embarrassing. Farkle would run if he wasn't so tired.  
"This isn't nothing you're hurt!"  
Lucas exclaimed staring at the wounds on Farkle's pale fingers. He was genuinely concerned for his little buddy. Who wouldn't be? He was just so small and thin he looked like a wind could pose as a threat. Lucas knew Farkle was strong but holding his cold palm he realized he needs to protect him. Being this close to the boy made him want to hold him close and never let go.

At closer examination Farkles hand was pretty messed up. He had dried blood on his hand and his fingers which were a bright, inflamed red. It needed to be cleaned and bandaged. and Farkle would probably need to lay off of using his hand for the next couple of days. Maybe a whole week. Lucas would just have to watch him, carefully. Not that there was any problem with that. Watching Farkle was one of his favorite ways to pass the time in a boring class. Looking at Farkle's nose scrunch up at something Mr. Matthew would say or his eyes light up as when he knew the answered. How Farkle's mouth quirked up and his face shone with determination as he argued his point. He was so smart and passionate in class. He stared at the bloody hand while pondering the mystery of Farkle.  
"Can I have my hand back now?"  
"No"  
Lucas lowered his grip to Farkle's wrist and tugged him to the front entrance of the school.  
"What are you doing?" Farkle asked as Lucas dragged him out of the school.  
"We are going to my house where I can look at that hand and clean it. "Lucas said determined.  
Farkle was to tired to protest at this point. He gives up. Certainly this can't get anymore has already shone Lucas that he was weak.  
"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Farkle follows Lucas unwillingly to his house, trailing a couple feet behind. He dragged his feet on the sidewalk prolonging the inevitable.

Stupid Farkle. Always getting hurt and dragging people down. He was just dead weight and honestly he was surprised that the group hadn't got rid of him already. What was he to them anyways? They didn't need or want him. Knowing Riley she was just being nice and didn't want him to be sad.

Farkle stopped, his shoes squeaking on the pavement at the abrupt halt. He nervously played with his fingers, mind processing his thoughts.

Of course. That explains everything. Why else would they still be all he was the wierdo. If he could just figure out how to...Not be himself.

Unaware to Farkle his mindless fiddling reopened the wounds on his palms and fingers. They began to bleed lightly.

Lucas slowed down sensing his friend was no longer behind him. He turned his head and saw Farkle at a stand still a frown upon his face. It broke his heart to see Farkle in pain, emotionally and physically. That reminded him of the boys small injured hands. He focused on them and saw he was moving his fingers seemingly unaware of the pain in must have caused. Seeming the blood Lucas winced.

Lucas took a few steps toward Farkle and grasped his hand gently. Farkle looked up at Lucas surprised by his closeness.

"Hey stop that" he murmured quietly with a furrowed brow.

"Stop what?" Farkle questioned confused.

"Thinking so hard. You're hurting yourself"

Farkle looked confused. He glanced at Lucas who was staring at his hands. He spared a glance to his hand, which was red again.

"Oh."

Lucas sighed and wrapped his arm around Farkle while holding his wrists in the other hand.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Farkle stammered flustered at the sheer proximity of his perfect friend. God he was so warm.

"We are going home. And I am going to fix your hands and you are going to let me"Lucas said while moving forward.

Farkle followed obediently, Lucas was so determined. He was so nice and he just wanted to help. He relaxed into the talkers grip and closed his eyes, he could get used to his own space warmer.

Lucas' house was nice and comfortable. Far from the coldly cleanliness of Farkles own. He liked it. It was big enough for his family and was clearly a place of love.

"Go in there and wait I have to get the first aid kit." Lucas said and pointed at the first door in the hallway.

Farkle hesitated lifting his fingers again, clearly nervous. Lucas grabbed his wrists and stared at him.

"Stop it and go sit" Lucas said realizing his hand and ushering Farkle down the hallway.

Farkle walked automatically and opened the door hesitantly. Lucas' room was dim and had one huge bed placed up against the wall and and pictures of the group pasted on the walls. Farkle ran his fingers over countless pictures of Maya and Riley. He could count the ones with him on it with one hand. These pictures make it clear that he is not a part of the group, just there sometimes. He turned away from the wall of pictures to the only other piece of furniture besides the bed.

Lucas' desk was cluttered but in an organized way. He smiled at the papers littering the desk from homework to doodles. Right on the side of the desk was a picture frame. With him and Farkle,smiling at Topanga's. Farkle smiled at the memory. Maybe he wasn't a part of the group but it was clear him and Lucas have something.

Farkle quickly turned staring at the bed. Where exactly was he supposed to sit ? The bed? No. No matter how close Farkle thought he was with Lucas he didn't want to invade his privacy. Right then. The floor. He slid down against the wall wincing when his fingers hit the floor. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

Lucas walked,first aid kit in hand to his room. Poor Farkle looked like a fish out of water in his house. He didn't want him to be stressed out especially when he was hurt.

He slid open the door , but when he looked at the bed there was no one on it. Where the hell did Farkle go? He stepped in the room and glanced around spotting Farkle leaning against the wall on the floor.

"Farkle...Why are you on the floor?"Lucas asked while bending down to his eye level.

"Only seat" Farkle replied smiling at Lucas.

" Okay, but did you see the bed or?"

Farkle looked down blushing slightly while shaking his head.

"Okay up you go" Lucas said gripping the small boy by his elbows and lifting him off the floor sighed at how light Farkle was. He turned and set Farkle on the bed slowly. Farkle blushed at the sheer amount of strength Lucas possessed.

Lucas opened the med kit and looked at Farkle expectantly. Farkle heals his hands out palms up.

"Jesus Farkle this looks worse then before"Lucas said holding Farkle's hand close for examination.

Lucas pulled out the rubbing alcohol and began to wipe his hand. Farkle winced at the burn of the medicine and let out a grunt of pain.

Lucas winced and replied;

"Sorry. It'll be better in the end I promise"

"Lucas I am a child genius I think I know the benefits of a sterile wound."

Lucas let out a bark of laughter and quickened his pace on his hand. The following silence was comfortable and soothed Farkles mind. He didn't feel unwelcome or unwanted now. He felt… Happy.

"There all done" Lucas said interrupting Farkle's thought.

Farkle looked at his hand surprised to see it wrapped with bandages. Huh. He really zoned out. He smiled brightly at Lucas.

"Thanks." Farkle said began to stand up ready to leave and head home.

" Where do you think you're going ? " Lucas said pushing him back on the bed slowly.

"Home?"

"No you are in no shape to walk home and besides is your family even home?"

Farkle frowned and looked at the floor.

"Okay that definitely settles it you are staying here tonight" Lucas said standing up with his arms crossed.

God he was muscular. Farkle spent a moment staring and no he was not ogling his best friend. Okay maybe he was but it was Lucas own fault for being so damn perfect. He nodded feeling intimidated by Lucas for a second.

Lucas smiled making Farkle's heartbeat rise up.

Oh god What have I agreed to?


End file.
